Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate
by RipleyHedwig
Summary: Love and War have gone together in history for as long as we have known it. Kaname works hard to keep the peace at Cross Acadamy as well as his own mind in tact. Yuuki is whom he loves and gives his life to protect, so why is Zero the one he desires! (WIP/HIATUS - Being rewritten)
1. Karma's a bitch

~Karma is a bitch how the hell did I, a Vampire Hunter, end up a blood sucking Demon With an arrogant PureBlood as a Lover?~

**_This is the second story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work in that it is not mine and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks_.**

Bon Lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<br>**  
>K a r m a 's A B i t c h<p>

Kiryuu Zero POV

Ever since that night I had been in complete serenity, not even yearning for that much blood. I absolutly hated the fact that it had been Kuran that saved me ~_Pureblooded Bastard_~ "Ugh" ,I sighed I could still feel his blood circulating throughout my vains. The worst part of that night was the memories that came with it, of Kaname Kurans breath and pulse then flashes of his thoughts: roses everywhere, pictures of yuuki smiling, crying, and running; frames of blood and loss; but the last was the worst, it was the current feelings flowing in and out of Kaname's concience: Anger and LUST!

I closed my eyes and tried to relax and shake the thoughts from my head so I could sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname POV<p>

He lay sleeping under his favorite tree. What kind of delinquent stays back a year just because a girl asked him too and not because of his attendance record? I glanced back around the office where Takuma sat waiting for me to answer. "What a mess." I was frustrated with my own inability to keep focused on work.

"Just do what you have to. Keep the others busy with the paperwork on Shizuka's death, I'll keep the Senate busy." With that I dissmissed Ichijo. "Of course Kaname-sama."

"Oh one more thing," ,I added turning back toward the window, "send a message to the Chairman that I would like to spend dinner with him and Yuuki." "As you wish my Lord." the door clicked shut but I took no notice, my mind was elsewhere trying to figgure out my current problem.

Ever since that night I hadn't slept well. I kept thinking about the stupid way my body and mind reacted to the simple act of Kiryuu drinking my blood. Maybe it was just the fact that it was Him that drank my blood that I reacted strangely. Being a pureblood of course I had never been bitten but in order to save Yuuki I knew what I had to do.

I didn't understand the strange feelings that overcome me when I think of that night. I just knew that it was not part of the plan and it had to be dealt with immediatly.

Without a blink I concentrated my energy and focused on my destination till the next things I felt were the currents in the changing wind and blades of grass crinkling under my bare feet.

A few yards away lay Zero pionting his Bloody Rose in my direction I scoffed, " I take it your not happy to see me."

"Fuck off."

I frowned slightly, "Is that a way to greet one who is the reason you have your sanity?"

Zero sighed, "Go away if you're just here to gloat." He turned his head away making his silver hair fall away from his neck.

My sences buzzed with the scent that was carried to me on the wind. Quickly my anger flared at my own lack of self controlf. I phased next to him and picked him up by his shirt collar and tried to contain my fury. "Do I need to remind you that the only reason you are still breathing today is because you need to be _alive_ to protect Yuuki." A crack appeared in th etree trunk as my power broke through with my anger.

The barrell of Zero's gun dug into my lower stromach just above my hip bone.

I inhaled deepley trying to regain control and remember the reason I was even here bugging this parasite of an ex-human. I needed to know if it was just me over reacting to that night or did he have similar thoughts.

Stepping back I let go of Kiryuu who didn't lower his gun, I hardly expected him to.

"I need you sane and alive to Keep Yuuki from harm.." I glared. " If I just happen to be the best way for you to do that then so be it. you should consider yourself lucky to have what every one else would kill for."

Zero snarled , "I dont need the likes of you to save Yuuki." He Raised his precious Bloody Rose in diffiance. "Its you I should be saving her from."

"Insolent pest Do you really believe that?" I sneared. "Soon you'll find out that shes out of your league. An innocent princess in a cold bloody war, and you her guard dog"

Zeros eyes dimmed in realization of the truth but still he tried to fight it. "I dont need your blood to survive or protect Yuuki"

~I_ need to know if you react as I do to you drinking my blood_.~ "So you can take care of her without my help when just the mear sight of blood makes you cringe" I watched his eyes fill with laothing towards me. ~_No matter he doesnt have to like me to do as he is bid_~ " have you even realized yet that just that one time isnt going to cure you?"

Emotion after emotion was sent through his nerves till his eyes looked dead. _~Tsk always the same. Retreating when faced with an unsolvable problem.~_

"With my blood you can stave off the hunger for longer thatn usuall but not forever. You'll be a bloods sucker no matter what but then you can control it. Another dose of my blood in your system the greater the effect." In all honesty he could go another week without it but I just needed to find out what was causing my discomfort but he needn't know that.

I walked up to him and offered my neck in response he ignored me so I taunted. "What are you scared?" Life and anger blazed into his features. He came to me bareing his fangs. I smirked then he none too gently sank them into my neck for my life blood. I steeled myself for what was to come but to my surprise this was not the reaction I was expecting. I was not prepared fro the euphoria of his teeth in my neck. It stirred emotions I kept sacred only for one person. ~Yukki _Im sorry_.~

Soon too soon Zero let go, blood smeared on his lips, eyes dazed. I was still over whelmed by my emotions I couldnt stop the retort. "Good Dog"

Zero spit the left over blood in his mouth at Kaname and if looks could kill. (Well _his_ look)

"Well isnt that interesting. I asume you felt it too?" diligently cleaned my face and clothes.

"What did you do to me? is it the same as that woman did to Ichiru?"

"Shisuka Hio? No doubt you still think your stupid twin was under a spell? Every thing you are feeling right now is all you" Zero seriously doubted that.

"Then how about I prove it?" I leaned in and licked my blood off his lips. He shivered once then tried to pull away I wouldn let him. I needed to know why this was so out of my control. I backed him up into the tree and took possession of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Kiryuu Zero POV<p>

It took all of my shrength to try to push Kaname away but for the life of me He wasnt giving up. I felt like a cornered dog that couldnt get away. Why did Kanames lips feel like soft rose petals . What the hell was I thinking. I was just too cought up in the blood lust after drinking Kurans lifeblood.

It was all but impossible to move but very time I did something stired in my lower stomach. Why couldt I get away? I tried to growl and an involentary maon escaped my lips.

Kaname looked like he was about to devour me whole but he looked angry about it. What was this about if he just wanted a reaction outta me then I'll give him one he wont expect.

I kissed him back.

He deffinantly wasn't expecting it. He broke the kiss shocked and I shoved him off me.

"What the fuck was that about? huh?" I wipped my mouth clean

"So you did feel it?" Kaname turned away and slumped agianst the tree except it was more like genlty lowering himself as if a pureblood couldn't slump.

"What ever. Do it again and I'll shoot you." He laughed. I turned to leave questioning Kurans sanity.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

Zero stops walking and turns glarring at Kuran "You aren't my type"

"Because im a guy? Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"Beacuse your an arrogant blood sucking ass-hole is why" ,I headed back towards the acadmy. "I don't have to share what my sexual preferances are with you."

"What about Yuuki I thought you were in love with her."

"I thought you were too, why the hell are you out here harrasing me?" This time I stopped walking and waited fro an answer.

Silence

I could hear the birds and the water in the fading light as I waited for Kanames response.

Then in a soft voice rang out, "I dont know." A rustling of clothes told me that He was getting up to leave but now my curiosity was struck.

"How the hell do you not know aren't you suppoesed to know everything.? " I mocked, "hasn't your plan all along been to waist your pawns then take your queen to the castle of her dreams and live happpily ever after? Or is this the wrong chess baord?"

Kaname sighed queitly and faced the water as the sun hid behind the forest and the moon slither over the water. "You don't even know what your talking about so pretend that this didnt happen and be a good dog and go away"

Frustration over whelmed me. What the kind of Alice in Wonderland shit was he pulling? I was the one sitting here minding my own business when he decided to disrupt my sleeping, "So what? You want me to leave after you started this bullshit and then kissed me. And now I'm the one who has to leave. You fucking Vampires are all the same. You act as if you own everything and that every one below you is your slave."

"Fine if you want to put it that way then yes." Kaname was growing tired of the bickering and just wanted a relief from his anxiety. "Yes your right" He walked around towards where I stood and looked at me strangely.

The honesty in Kanames voice was not a reasuring sound. I took a predatorial stance and reached for my anti-vampire weapon. "What are you doing?"

In the moon light Kaname's eye grew red and he unsheathed his fangs. "I startd this and I'm going to finish it." he saunterd towards me and before I could pull my Rose up he grabbed me.

"Now be a good dog and roll over."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Sorry folks But I have to have some way to ensure that I keep my audiences captivated, and myself motivated. Be nice and Reveiw!<p> 


	2. Bad Dog

**This is the second chapter in the second story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work in that it is not mine and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. **_Thanks. Thank You guys so much for reveiwing I started writting imediately but I forgot rule number one when typing without a script i forgot to save v.v. I will update about three times a month. Unless I start a new story but Idk bout it being VK. Thank you for the reveiws: Frozenspring, ben4kevin, TaeMint, Wicked Bloody Rose. (and Brookie cookie17 who reveiwed as i typed this)_

**Warning this story is Yaoi so what can happen will happen.. Graphic-ly!**

Bon Lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<strong>

Bad Dog

Bloody Rose lay in the shadows of grass only seen by a glint of the still rising moons reflection.  
>She was the first thing Kaname had tossed out of Zero's reach.<p>

A litter of small things scattered on the ground; torn cloth, buttons, and a piece of necklace left a trail towards a darkened willow tree.

That was the only sign of the two Vampires besides the sound of gasping from under the bowing leaves.

There lay Kaname shirtless and beneath him Zero on the ground gripping his arms.

Anger and dead rage filled his features but he wasn't struggling. His mind fought but his body urged him on, still under the influence of the blood lust that was too powerfull to ignore.

Durring the struggle for dominance they had rolled on the ground, Zero shredded Kaname's shirt and in return Kaname had ripped Zero's shirt free of buttons as well as torn the string of Zeros necklace. Thus they had ended up under the tree.

Kaname did as his body comanded and didn't stop. He knew he was giong to hell for this betrayal and decided he was giong to do it right. He let his hands roam where they pleased over Zero's bare chest and took pleasure in its soft contoures.

Zero's mind whirled with pleasure and hate moaning into Kaname's lips. He couldn't be in complete control but he'd be damned if he let Kuran run the show. He ran his teeth over Kaname's bottom lip and bit him gently. By the following purr like moan he knew he struck a good nerve.

The battle for dominance was over; now it was all passion and need. They absorbed themselves in the feel of skin against skin and the body heat in the growing chill of night.

Kaname fisted one hand into the silverettes nape and tweaked a nipple with his right. He lost himself in the moment since Zero obviously wasnt complaining, if not enjoying it. The dull hardness of Zero's bulge in his left was definantaly not a belt.

Zero gassped for air as Kaname reached down to undo the buckle. Succumb by lust he didn't realize till it was too late. He grabbed Kaname's wrist, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You have to ask?" , Kaname shook his head in disbeleif, then something occured to him to ask,"your not an innocent are you?"

"A What?" appalled Zero sat up sharpley. "Do I have to be a virgin for me to not want you in my pants?"

**(_way to go Kaname for not asking till last second XD ! )_**

"Then you have nothing to fear, unless you want to deal with your problem alone?" Kaname said while motioning to stand and leave Zero to deal with his hard on alone.

"You dont have to be asinine about it." he grumbled. "maybe some warning perhaps next time." He kicked himself mentaly as soon as he said it.

Kaname smirked "you like it that much eh? you're already expecting more."

The fact that he said it as a statement pissed Zero off. "Arrogant bastard." , was all he was able to say for kaname had started kissing his way lazily down Zero's torso to his hips in a beeline for his throbbing pelvis.

Kaname comenced to torture Zero with his tongue. Slowly and Lavishly licking at the shaft then arousing the genitals with a hand keeping pace with his own needs till Zero got fed up and returned the favor.

_**Who ever thought up the position sixty nine obviously had a similar situation in mind because just the simple act of stimulating each other at the same time probably saved somebodies life considering who it was under the tree.**_

Zero wasnt as easy going as Kaname was, he kept changing speeds and expertly sucked at Kanames member till Kaname thought he would explode. Slowly over the head then quickly back down easily taking in the full length of Kaname.

Kaname tried but couldnt keep up. This was a whole new experience for him. All his life he had saved himself for Yuuki and realised he was missing something. Why did it have to Zero to show him that?

Kaname tightened his fist around Zero and pumped till they both started to twitch with release He squeesed tighter and covered Zeros head with his palm to catch the fluid. At the same timenZero sucked Kaname dry and tried not to laugh at Kaname's dazed expresion when they parted or the fact that Kaname hadn't been able finish what his mouth started.

Just to see the reaction Zero teased Kaname, "Did you really know what you were getting into? or am I too much for you?"

Kaname just glared still getting his breath back. "Just shut up and get dressed."

"What if I dont want too?" He challanged scooting himself untill he stradled Kaname's lap. Leaning down he forced Kaname to kiss him and tast the lingering juices from his own body.

Salty and bittersweetness filled their mouths untill Zero broke the kiss before anything else stirred back up. Kaname lay stunned. Zero stood and continued picking up his belongings a triumphant look on his face.

Kaname cuaght on and kicked Zeros feet out from under neath him. "You think your so damned better than every one."

"And you think you can control every one because your a pureblood. Well guess what Kuran, not every one can be a pawn in your little game. Yuuki has her own mind and will do what she wants because you cant stand to let her pout. And I'm not some curr to be told to roll over when ever you want got it?" Zero got of the ground and finished buttoning his shirt the best he could but damn half the buttons were gone. He sighed " guess i'll just have to change before dinner."

At that both paused their sulking and realized just what time it was and what they were out doing.

"Fuck." they said in unison then glared at each other.

Kaname laughed bitterly, "You might as well come with me then."

Zero loked at him like he was crazy.

"i asked the Chairman if I could join them for dinner, and I'm not usually late. You're the perfect excuse."

"Im not going with you forget it."

"You'll have to tell her something if you dont show up and she's checked your room and sees you're gone."

"You knew she does that and yet you let her? Some kind of prince you are"

"Maybe you should face you're own problems before telling me mine"

"Like how your fucking me and not her?"

"Watch your toungue." Kaname glared. "its not like im the only one responsible."

Zero just shut up resigned and decided Kaname was right about that one. How the hell were they gong to explain this to Yuuki?

Kaname Phased to his room and grabbed new clothes and grabbed a spare shirt for Zero to borrow temporarily. He changed before leaving to meet Zero at the Chairmans door.

* * *

><p>The End till Next chapter...either Yuuki gets chewed out or i go with original plan and make this story last a good while. U decide.<p>

Sorry its so long it lacked something so I just kept writting. idk if every one is ok with the style of detail descreetness but Im not comfortable giving out my full gush of Hard core Yaoi so if you have prefferances or ideas let me know. There is a future chapter all S&M, till I put it up try out my Moon Dorm Drama a Aido/ Kain romance/Drama has full chap on my POV of wall to wall gay Vamp fornication! (nosebleed!)

**Reveiw if you liked it! I really appreciate all thoughts and feelings even if you are just reading this and its already a complete story..! ^.^ Thank you all!**


	3. Dine in Hell

**This is the third chapter of the second story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work, in that it is not mine, and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks.**

I try to update 3 times a month meaning on any of my stories. These stories are pre written so all I have to do is wait to update when they are shiny(grammatically clean) and I have good reveiws. I really hope you like this chapter it took forever to figure out cuz...Well you got a lot of things that just don't fit and ...well just R&R afterwards.

Bon Lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<strong>

Feast tonight. For tomorrow we will dine in Hades. ~

The table was laid with a bowl of Domburi with some other food put on top of the rice, some of the toppings looked like egg and chicken and beef, some Kare Raisu (curry rice) with tonkatsu, and Miso Soup, and some Gyoza dumplings with minced vegitables and ground meat.

All in all it looked like Chairman-sama had cooked them a feast but Zero looked at it with suspicion. It might look good but if the last meal of Cross' was anything to go by, he really didnt want to try it. Even if it _was _mostly gone.

"Don't look like it's about to eat you, Kiryuu" Kaname smirked and turned to Yuuki and Cross Kaien. "It looks delicious. Im sorry about being so late to enjoy it fully." Yuuki blushed and bowed her head while the chairman just gushed profusely in the background. Kaname looked at Yuuki sadly and thought about what he was going to do. His heart was torn and yet he couldnt tell which was the right desicion. Tell her what He and Zero had done or pretend it never happened.

He glanced at the latter and was met with a cold stare. ~_Damn what a mess~ _He knew if he tried to pretend it had never happened it would be the worse for him, but he also had the feeling that it wouldn't work anyway.

Kaname picked up his glass of water and descreatly added two blood tablets. He hadn't drunk from Zero and his head was starting to spin from loss of blood and the "extrenuous activities" from earlier.

(_extrenuous activities indeed -.- you didnt even do anything! ~ v.v sorry ..._. ...pompous bastard )

Zero glanced towards the familiar scent then looked away quickly and began busying himself with food. Guilty irritation narrowed his eyes and he fumbled his chopsticks before scarfing down half of his plate. "Wow. You act-uly cook'd fud wort eating." He managed through a mouth full of chicken and rice.

Kaien cried and pouted about how he worked so hard to please his only son. Zero yells that hes not Cross' son. Yuuki blew up in his face and punched him in the arm. "Stop being such a jerk Zero!"

Kaname looked on upon all this with a slight frown. ~_How easily ripped apart it can become. Though no matter how you see it, this is a family_.~ He smiled sadly and continued drinking the subtitute liquid.

* * *

><p>Kiryuu Zero POV<p>

Zero sighed and sat back into the loveseat in the living room after scarring off Cross for telling him he was cute.

Letting his hair fall infront of his eyes he watched Kuran talking to Yuuki at the doorway. There was no way he could stop them but he hated the way Kuran was still playing with Yuukis feelings. ~_shit that stupid pureblood was messing with _my_ feelings_.~ He couldn't deny that his lust was ten times greater than that of any one else he had ever been with.

Stopping the emotions running through his head he ran a hand through his hair. The Silverette came to a clear decision. He was going to play Kaname's games but he wouldn't be playing fair. With that he said the first thing that came to mind that would cause a reaction in Yuuki and Kaname.

"Aren't your minions waiting for you to go back to them so they can do your bidding Kuran?"

Emotionless Kaname turned toward Zero, "If they are good minions then they can wait as long as needed until I return."

Yuuki's eyes went wide and she got angry at Zero, "Will you stop causing trouble? Kaname-sama's been nothing but nice to you and the least you can do is be nice back. Maybe if you stop fighting with each other you can become friends..and-" She never finished her rant.

Zero burst into laughter and nearly fell off the couch. She was so clueless and didn't even know how wrong she was or how close to the truth.

Even Kaname exhaled sharply and smirked.

Yuuki stared at them both. She was confused. "Why are you laughing its just the truth." She whined thinking they were making fun of her.

"Dont cry baka." Zero said picking himself up" Its nothing to do with you ok?"

"Dont cry silly Yuuki I would never laugh at you" ,Kaname told her soflty.

"O-ok." She still looked confused.

Zero leaned against the arm of the couch "Yuuki you're tired why don't you go to bed. I'll stay and clean the dishes and stuff."

She cheered up instantly and smiled at Zero. "Ok." she skipped over to him, "are you sure you can handle it all by yourself?"

He glared "Its not like I don't get stuck doing them all the time anyway" He said stonily. "Youre the best." hugged him then paused,"isnt this Kaname-sama's shirt?" She tugged on the white cuff. Zero yanked her hand away anoyed "Its just borowed" ~_the one time she isnt oblivious just had to be now_~ He said outloud in disgust "You memorized his shirts?"

Ignoring Zero she turned to Kaname questioningly. He looked sad and apologetic. "We had a dissagreement earlier and his shirt got torn so I let him borrow one of mine to make up for it" He averted his gaze as he explained.

Yuuki stared wilddly back at Zero "Youre not hurt are you?" He glared back "why'd you assume it was me that got hurt?"

"Nobody got hurt." Kanames eyes pleaded with Zero to STFU "Its mostly settled now, you have no need to fret." "mostly settled my ass-" Zero added heatedly "It will be if you dont stay quiet." Kaname whispered dangerously. Knowing the implications of the warning Zero shut up.

Kaname turned back to Yuuki "It was only a small thing and nothing to worry about."

Yuuki gazed into his eyes unsure but said, "I trust you."

It hurt Kaname more deeply than he imagined. ~_this has to be figured out soon or everything is going to fall apart_.~ He hugged her goodnight and let her go on to bed in one of the guest bedrooms.

"You'll have to tell her something sooner or latter" ,Zero remarked blandly before heading into the dinning room to gather dishes. "And then some" Kaname added to himself before following Kiryuu.

The house was quiet except for the clank of dishes. Chairman and Yuuki were asleep and Kaname and Zero alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I really should end it here but ... I want this to be a long and lusty chapter ^.^ the next one is gonna be short and sexy! hehe)**

Kaname leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched Zero clean dishes. He was deep in thought about what was going on around him and how he was going to fix it. If he could that is. ~_How could the one person whome he had hated and loathed- a mere pawn- look so sexually apitizing_?~ His cheeks heated at the thought of Zero panting beneath him after their kiss.

"You can either leave or help." Zero told him from the sink getting anoyed with the vampire staring at him.

"I have servants for that and besides I'm enjoying the veiw."

"Yeah well my ass isn't wanting to be looked at right now so i'd apreciate it if you stopped." He rinsed the last bowl and looked around the room for a towel so he can start drying. Finally he spotted one on top of a chair in front of Kaname. He stalked over to it after a weary glance at the elder boy. He had every right to be weary. He wasn't scared, he just didnt trust the chocolate eyed Pureblood.

Hmm Chocolate mouse with whippped cream. ~_Damn it now I'm craving dessert_.~  
>Angery at himself for even thinking about the vampoire he grabbed the towel and flung it at the dishes then veered instead towards the fridge.<p>

Kaname watched bemusedly as the young level D displayed a wide range of emotions as he went from the sink to the chair in front of him, to scrambling through the freezer muttering to himself.

"Damn you Yuuki I'll kill you if you ate...!" something thonked against the plastic of the fridge,"-... Aha!" Emerging with a Chocolate Éclair.

Kaname laughed out loud.

The sound startled Zero. He had never heard the Pureblood laugh outright even with Yuuki. The sound was entrancing. And that angered him. "What?" He demanded sitting at the table.

"Nothing." Kaname shrugged, "Just trying to figure you out."

Zero just raised an eyebrow and unwrapped his ice cream bar. He opened it carefully upside down so that all of the crumbs would all drop to the bottom of the paper helped by gravity, so he could pull the bar out with little mess and carefully put the wrapper full of crumbs on the table.

"You are so unpredictable." Kaname shook his head, "you devoure your dinner like an untamed beast and yet you eat ice cream with the dilagence of a finiky cat"

"I don't need you to piont out my eating habbits" ,he told Kaname exasperatedly. "If you're gonna watch me eat then shut up and enjoy the show." With that he promptly commenced to bite into the cold dessert.

He nibbled and licked up and down the left side devouring all of the cookie crumbs leaving only the cream inside. Instead of biting into the center he changed sides. Nipping only at the crumbs and occasionally using the tip of his toungue to catch a runaway drop of the melting ice cream. One last corner and then only the cream remained with a daring look at Kaname he slid his toungue along the cold delectable purposefully moaning in pleasure then engulfing the whole thing in his mouth and slowly pulling it out. He used quick short licks on the sides and then long tantalizing lickes down the shaft of the ice cream moaning each time as if it was the best damn thing he had ever had. Even when most of the ice cream was gone he sucked its flavor off the wooden stick till it was completely evaporated.

All this Kaname watched in aww. His mouth was dry and he was hard as steel. Each stroke of the lavender eyed boy's tongue on the frozen cream sent shivers down his spine. Uneasily he walked over to Zero and seized his chin with a soft hand. Forcing the young man to look into his firey gaze. "Why are you such a temptation?" He demanded huskily before rubbing his warm lips against Zero's cold ones. Sparks of lust were instantanious.

The kiss was fierce and welcome to Zero who tugged Kaname into his lap so they were on even ground and evenly mouthed. Lips against lips, breath against breath, teeth grazing tongues, and a whole hell-of-a-lot-a moaning. Panting and gasping for air, Zero's hands on Kaname's ass, Kanamess hands fisted in Zero's hair, finaly one of them comes to their sences.

Zero broke the kiss eyes half closed, "Shit if we don't stop, this'll go alsewhere _fast._" Kaname slid the tip of his tongue along Zero's swollen lips. He sighed, Zero shivered. "Sorry I cant seem to help it."

"But Yuuki might see." Zero told him gruffly making him see to reason. Kaname scooted off of Zero's lap and dropped into another chair and a look of dusgust and pain crossed his face. He leaned upon his elbow and covered his face with his hand.

"You are so Emo." Zero stated bluntly. "You allways look so forlorn and you never seem to be content or happy with the things or people around you and when someone reminds you of another reason of something upsetting, you get all depressed and sad."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and peered through his fingers."You're one to talk. You glare at anyone who aproches you or gets too close, and you scare them away for no other reason than that. You are just a lowlife delinguent hating the world around you. I'd say you are the Emotionally depressed one."

"Yeah "Zero laughed "I guess we both have our reasons" ,they sat contemplating their own problems but only one they shared. "You have to talk to Yuuki."

"I know." he sighed

"There's something else. She's been acting wierd lately, well since I've been back and she's been getting head aches." He checked the brunettes raction, an uneasy silence followed and Kaname didnt move a muscle.

Finaly he looked at Zero." Im truely sorry to hear that."

"Just what game are you playing at? Do you intend to play every ones feelings till you succeed?" Zero asked him eyes narrowed.

"It was going just as expected till you and this happened." he said eyes angry voice sad

"It's not my fualt." Zero snapped. "you came onto me remember." silence. "Well whatever's going on you're not gonna use me and Yuuki."

"I have to protect Yuuki which means I need you to be her body guard." Kaname couldn't tell Zero outright what was going on or he might not ever do what needed to be done to keep Yuuki safe since it meant turning her.

"Better a body gaurd then a guard dog..." Zero mumbbled then in a moment of confession. "Yuuki is the first and only _girl_ i've ever felt this strongly towards."

"Well that puts a certain clearity to your behaviour." Kaname explained the obvious. "You scare away every other girl who approaches. Does Yuuki even know?" he asked .

"That im not into girls? I doubt it she is too naive to even think about it. She probably just thinks what every one else thinks...that im too mean for any one to like."

Kaname smirked, "She is just innocent."

"I want her to keep her innocence" Kiryuu said strongly and meaningfully to Kaname.

"Her Fate was pre-destined before any of this happend."

"What if it was mistaken?" He said hopefully

"You cannot stop it or terrible things would befall poor Yuuki and every one else."

"Then I guess I have no choice do I?" Zero put his head on the table. "But what are you going to do since your grand delusional plans failed? She wont be happy when she finds out. She's too much in love with you."

"I dont know I never expected this to happen." Kaname said quietly embarased and upset at himself for the indescretion he had started.

"Well dont expect a rough tumble in the sheets and then going off happily ever after with your snow queen. I have feelings too." Zero looked up and told him none too gently.

"No need to be crude" Kaname accused, then he frowned."why did you call her that?"

"What '"snow queen"'? because its her name (_**A/N Yuuki means snow or princess depending on translation from kanji at least i think. let me know if i'm wrong.) **_and I figure you being the King of the night demons so she'd be the Queen wouldn't she." His eyes dimmed slightly at the realization of being right. She'd run off with him and be a Vampire, thats her destiny. Tears started forming in his eyes but he willed them away, he would not cry infront of anyone especially Kaname.

Kaname staitened up in his chair and began to talk slowly about the laws of the purebloodes and the council and how he was suppossed to pick an appropriate candidate to be his wife. "Shizuka hios blood was meant for you to drink so you could fullfill the duty of protecting Yuuki. She is the only one I want. want-ed..." He corrected himself dimly.

"So as a pure blood you are required to make an heir." Zero summed up. " and if I had been able to get that womans blood we wouldnt be sitting here."

"No we wouldn't, but I dont exactly understand why this happened, besides natural attraction."

"There's no way in hell this is natural..." ,Zero disagreed incredulous.

"Thanks for the flattery." Kaname said flattly. "for now I think it best to keep this to our selves. After I figure this out then I'll tell Yuuki the truth but..." , he trailed off lost in thought but he shook out of his reverie and looked at Zero. "You have to be there when I tell her."

"Tell her what? that you made me drink your blood so I could become a blood sucker and then we had sex under a tree but your still in love with her hope she doesnt have any hard feelings ...? Yeah I can see that working out in your favor." Zero said sarcasticly looking more than a little stressed.

"Kiryuu shut up you're not helping" , He glarred," If anything you are pissing me off ."

"Well im sure as hell am not here to make you happy. Unfortunatly Im in the same situation and Yuuki is the one thats gonna get hurt. I dont know how to make this up to her once she's been told." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "How can I even think to talk to her normaly when all I can think about is how close I came to fucking a blood sucking monster." He said it more to himself but knew Kaname was listening.

"I knew you didnt have tact but do you have to be so immodest and painfully crude?" ,Kaname gazed at him ruefully. He watched Zero fight with his emotions again. At least he could understand the silverettes pain even if Zero didnt realize it. "You hate us but you're a Vampire too, you can't just keep avoiding what you are and calling us monsters."

"Im a Vampire H_unter_ I cant exactly place my self in catagory with you."

"Soon even that wont matter I plan on changing things."

"I think you have too much confidance in plans."

"Much better to have plans then just shooting everything that moves as you are tend to want." Kaname told him equally.

"I think you should rethink your plans if tonight was anything to go by." Zero told him bringing the nearly forgotten ice cream wrapper to his lips tilting it so that the crumbs hit the top of his tongue. He ignored Kaname's glare and decidedly changed the subject. "You know... I wouldn't mind enjoying what I glimpsed under those tight fitting clothes of yours at a slower pace and in a different light."

A small frown formed on Kaname's blushing face as he thought about the way his body nearly fit perfectly to Zero's. The same to his lips.

Zero interupted his thoughts knowing where they were headed. He was thinking the same thing."I think I might enjoy ruffling those pampered peacock like feathers of yours. You certainly were passionate enough but you are just as innocent as she is aren't you?"

"Just shut up." Kaname's cheeks burned even more.

"Perhaps I like seeing you look so out of your element. Maybe this isnt so bad if it knocks you off your high horse..." Zero leaned over and kissed Kaname holding his arms and neck so the older vampire couldn't resist as much. "Stop...What about Yuuki?" He mumbled againt Zero's hold on his lips. Zero fisted his hand pulling on Kanames hair. His voice husky with renewed lust he glanced up at the dark haired vampire "Damn Yuuki ...for tonight." then he kissed the lip he had previously bitten.

It was deffinately time for him to go, but Kaneme couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him release from the warmth of Zero's body. Satisfied Zero slowly let Kaneme go just to show how much he could actually overpower the pure blood even if it was just in lust. "The sun's rising soon you should probably go now." "Yes I should.", instead he put his hand inside of Zeros shirt and took his dignaty back. Or tried to.

* * *

><p><strong>AND thats a wrap.<strong> Remember when Life gives you Lemons you end up with _Fangirl_/boy screams!^.^ The next chapter is just waiting around the corner so R&R. I hope for some good responces. I think this chapter was a blast to write! **Thank You** for reading and please **Review**!


	4. Ignorance Was Bliss

**This is the fourth chapter in the second story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work in that it is not mine and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks. **

I know I keep promising S&M stuff but I realize that I need the story line first so honestly the next chap is all ZERO/KANA S&M! I promise... Its all been written out I just have to upload it to the site. my plot didnt go with the smexy chapter and so here's a filler so i dont have to re write the whole thing just to make it make sense.

(_ah is very overwhelmed by the reviews...I love them.. I really do apreciate you every one who reviewed!)_

Bonus Lectio,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<strong>

Ignorance Was Bliss

The week passed by in a blurr of the same old school routine. Day class in, Night class goes out, with uppity fangirls and fan boy yelling and screaming. Yuuki being pushed around and Zero scarring every one away. The usuall it would seem, even the glares of the vampire hunter to the Vampire Aristocrats and from the out side you'd never guess that when the silverette and the pure blood prince exchanged steely glances that it portrayed more than just mutuall hate, but something on the oppisite range of the emotion scale. Secrecy was one thing the Blood Prince and the former Human were good at.

Zero Kiryuu:

They had not met again since that night and Yuuki was still blissfully unaware and as the weekend drew closer the more worried the Lavender eyed boy became. He really didnt want to be the one to tell her what had gone on between him and Kaname. The boys had agreed they would tell her that friday after classes. Kaname said that by then he would have figured something out. What _that_ was Zero didn't know.

He just keep ignoring all the questions and stares from every one as usuall. He didn't give a damn about his school work or the stupid prefect duties. He just wanted all the bull shit to end.

He sighed and kept walking towards the equine field trying to find a peacefull place away from humans and vampires alike. Hopefullly Yuuki wouldn't try to find him either. She could stay in class and be a goody-two-shoes all she wanted. All week she had been bugging him about Kuran and He really did_ not _want to talk about the Vampire.

Ever since the night under the tree and the awkward dinner he had not been sleeping well. His dreams kept turning to night mares. Last night was the worst.

He had been having a pleasant dream of singing to his little brother when they were children and then it faded; _"He found himself standing under an awnning kissing someone in the rain. At first he thought it was Yuuki but the eyes starring back at him belonged to Kuran. Instead of freaking out he just kept kissing the figure._

_Then all of a sudden the eyes turned cold then dissapeared from him and he was alone. He wandered through a maze of allyways, looking for something he couldn't find but didn't know what it was. He just kept running, past door ways and other allys, till passing under an arch. _

_There in was a dead end and someone was knealing over a body. It was Yuuki's limp form. Zero screamed in agony. The culprit- a vampire- stood up grinning maliciously. _

_Kuran? The same one he had just been kissing? But it wasn't, it couldn't be. He didnt know the Vampire monstrousity starring at him. His head exploded in pain and blood filled his vision._

_Chains and blood...the same vision as when he was awake."_

He had awoken dripping in sweat and constricted by his own sheets from his twisting and tossing in fright. The shaking only stopped after a hot shower and a really long soak afterwords. Definately not one of his favourite nights.

Zero strode into the horse pavillion checking out the stalls, glad he was alone. The entire area was void of people just the way he liked it. A fallen suger cube was near the feeding bowls for the horses, Zero picked it up.

Deciding that it was indeed a fatefull present, a nearby horse whinnied at him bidding him closer.

White Lilly was stamping on the ground impatiently waiting for the boy to give up the treat. When he walked closer she nipped at him. "Calm down or I wont give it to you." Zero looked the Horse in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

Finally the horse bowed its head and lightly pawed at the ground. The sight caused him to laugh out loud,bediantly he put the sweet cube in the center of his hand offering it to the tempermental horse. Lily sniffed it and nibbled the ends of Zeros fingers then tenativly licked the treat from the open palm. After the sweet was safe in her mouth she promptly bit Zero's thumb.

It was enough to startle him but not enough to hurt, he just glarred at the beast and took his hand away. "I guess you're mad at me too huh?" he sighed and ducked into the stall to pet Lilys mane. "At least I deserved that one. Its been awhile since I last visited." He sincerly appologized not knowing if the horse even cared, "I'm sorry." Lilly snorted and nibbled on his sleeve almost as if to forgive him.

Zero rubbed the tough muscles around the white neck and then wrapped his arms around the horse and gave Lily a hug. "Thank you." ,he whispered, "for not being afraid of me even though I smell like one of them."

Boy and horse shared a quiet moment of understanding, simply enjoying each others companionship.

Laying down Zero closed his eyes and thought of the clouds hanging in the blue sky. He didn't want to think of anything else till tomorrow. Quickly he fell asleep with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran:<p>

The library was rank with dust and old words. Books stacked infront of a window kept out the light of day. A lit candlebra gave off some sort of releif from darkness, though it was hardly needed.

The Moon Dorm was quiet and still as was expected of the Vampire class. Kaname figured he had at least another hour or two before the more resilliant aristocrats awoke for the night.

He turned another page in an old volume of history before throwing it onto an already impossibly high pile of books. Pages and books some open some shut, lay before and around him either waiting to be opened or already discarded.

"Why in all this rubbish is there not one little thing that can help." he whispered to himself exhaling in frustration. He stood up from his comfortable looking chair to pace menacingly in front of it. He had the world of information in his grasp and yet the one thing he was looking for obviously did not exist in this room. Perhaps he needed to broaden his searching methods.

He really didn't want to involve any one else in case they figured out what they shouldn't. He didn't trust any one to not use his faults and weaknesses as a way to bring him down. That just wasn't an option. But damn if he didn't have a choice.

A knock on the door interupted his thoughts.

"Oh -eh? Excuse me Kaname-sama." Takuma bowed his head around the door, "I didnt know you were up this early." He smiled brightly. "Though telling from the mess I guess you never slept." Opening the door tumbled some books from their heap in front of it.

Kaname gave him a steely glare. "Uh.. gomen-" ,Takuma-kun cringed and hurried to pick up the fallen books. "No worries I'll get them!" He bent down to pick up a rather old but small, blue bound book but was stopped by a large elegant hand. "I'll take that." Kaname told him quietly and held the small tome up to read the title.

_"Os de Sang et les liens Familiaux"_

No wonder he had carelessly tossed it there. The title was in french, but upon further inspection it was on vampiric lore and myths. "Thank you Ichijo." Leaving Takuma bewildered, he just went back to his chair and started reading.

Not even bothering to explain himself to the young fair haired vampire whom was looking at him funny, he ordered Takuma to clean up the mess since he was there. He didn't care if it was an ironic chance of fate that Ichijo picked it up. Kaname needed the information the small book possessed.

The text was old but translatable. Turning the delecate pages Kaname found what he was looking for; the myths of blood bonds and blood magic. ~_Nothing good will come of this_~ he told himself then lost himself in the ancient lores and blood ties of his race.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday after classes<strong>

Cross Yuki POV

"Ah the weekend!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. The sun looked warm and welcoming. "Hmmm I wonder what Zero is doing?" I frowned slightly trying to remember the last time I had seen him. "Eeep!" Scared I jumped in the air and ended up falling on my butt. Yori stood over me with a finger pointing towards me. "eh?"

"Are you going to stand there all day staring at the clouds?"

"Huh? O-oh. Sorry!" I smiled sheepishly. ~_Guess I shoulda realized what I was doing~_ "Heh. Guess I spaced" ^.^ I brushed the dirt off my uniform quickly.

Yori looked at me weird then just smiled "Guess you better get going before the teacher gives you extra assignments for failing that test." I reached over and covered her mouth. "Shhh..If Sensei heard you i'm done for!" I looked around the nearly empty court yard. No one was listening so I relaxed.

"You should hurry up and get ready for the Night Classes fangirls. They always seem to be more roudy when its near the weekend."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I frowned. _~Lack of sleep really stops the brainflow_.~ "Maybe Zero is already there waiting..." I said to myself mostly. Turning to Yori I smiled. "I better get going!"

"Later then." she waved then walked off. I ran towards the Night Class gate in hope of seeing Zero there so I could talk. He had been avoiding me all week ever since that night when we had dinner at Chairmans. Thats also the same night that Kaname-sama joined us. ~_And the same night they had a fight.~ _Shaking my head of the thought I set my sights on the Moon Dorm gate.

I finaly arived at the gate and took a quick glance. No Zero-kun. Just a few girls fighting over being the first to see the Night class students. It really wasnt time for the Night class to go to class yet any way, they had a few minutes but they always wanted to be the first to arrive. I told them them to calm down. It didnt help.

For once I was early, but thats just because I wanted to see if Zero would be waiting. Sad, I sighed and got into position at the front of the now slightly large crowd. My prefect badge clinging to my arm I hoped Zero would show up.

The yelling intensified and every girl was screaming their heads off, even class president was there. Oh boy if Zero doesn't show up i'm doomed.

They started pushing and shoving and I couldn't hold them back. DAMNIT THE DOORS WERE OPENING!

**OK so this story is like two months late and all but life happened and no internet cuz my bf the geek decided that he needed to fix my computer and then I had to transfer all my files from his comp. Its complicated geek stuff i didn't (dont) understand. ^.^ This chapter is gonna have to be put into two parts and then later i'll revise it so its just one chapter. I have not givin up on this story I do have like 6 chaps total written. just gotta get at em one at a time. Hope you liked what i have so far ( this was the easy part and id had it written for like ever but i /WAS/ goin for 1 really long chap)  
>R[ead] &amp; R[eview] It will make me a better updater by far!<strong> mpiedz, ArikaHikari, ben4kevin, Numy, SonzaiTaz, ArukaSakami, Erinias, Brookie cookie17! *HEARTS and HUGS* THank you all!

_{A/N: PS this used to be chapter 5 but i combined them b/c thats how they were originally written}  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<strong>

Ignorance Was Bliss Part 2

Cross Yuuki POV

Late as usuall and just as I was about to give up on seeing him, Zero appeared, looking anoyed as he yelled at the crowd to shut up and forced every one back with a fierce glare. The students begame relitively quiet, though some girls dared shout how unfair he was, earning a rather nasty glance. He was a force to be reckened with and I smiled,_ ~same old Zero~. _It made me glad that he was himself but sometimes it annoyed me. Glancing a round the crowd I tried to catch Zero to tell himIi wanted to talk. He was over by a nearby tree waiting for the Vampires to finish walking to their classes.

My distractedness was rewarded by an elbow in the ribs by a girl that sat behind Yori-chan durring class. Focusing on my task at hand, I held the rest of the shoving girls back till the special Night Class had walked by.

One of them stopped walking and turned to me. Kaname Kuran looked handsome in his school uniform. I could help it, I blushed and bowed quickly at his greeting. His smile was soo enchanting, My mind went blank about why he would want to talk to me. I hadn't done anything embarrasing or gotten into trouble as of late.

Then he asked to talk to me privately. I stammered and didnt know what to do. I really wanted to talk to Zero, since he'd been avoiding me. On the other hand I owed Kaname alot so I said "Um.. sure", and then all the girls got jealous. The one girl from earlier screamed at me and called me a nasty name. I felt my eyes go wide, no one had ever called me that before. Even Kaname-sama looked at her with disdain and disgust, the girl turned away embarassed by the expression being given to her. I had never seen Kaname look like that. She bowed and appologized. Shocked and red with embarrassment I bowed somewhat back in acceptance.

The girl really hurt my feelings but I wouldn't let myself cry in front of Kaname-sempai. Quickly I scanned the trees hoping to see Zero, I really wanted to talk to him before I left, but he had dissapeared. Whistfully I agreed to go with Kaname-sama.

He led the way down the path in the trees away from everyone else. It made me nervous following him. The light from the sun dancing over his dark hair and making him seem taller. My heart pounded rapidly. ~_Why did he want to talk to me? Was something wrong? Did I do something wrong?~ _The questions keep coming into my concience and they weren't getting better in theme.

Shaking my head of doubts I just followed Kaname quietly.

He led me to the fountain on the school grounds. I always go to this fountain when I was thinking alot. The sound of the water running calmed me down as usuall. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to Kaname-sama.

A slight cough brought my attention to another figure sitting near the fountain. I paused at the sight of Zero-kun looking at Kaname sama. "Eh-"? What was going on! I stared back and forth between the two boys. "What's going on?"

Kaname glanced back and sat onto the edge of the water pool, gracefully placing himself on the opposit of Zero. "Yuuki come here. There is something that must be said." He said it quietly and serious. She trembled at the deepness of his voice.

Zero noticed and just told her to sit down. "Better start with you Kaname."

"Huh?" She did what he asked, but Yuuki looked confused, "Why?"

"Why what?" Zero looked at her questioningly.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You called him by his first name. Why?"

Startled he glanced down and blushed. Kaname was the first to speak after the awkward silence. "That'll be explained in a minute. For now I have something you both should hear." He gazed down at the water beside him and poked a flaoting leaf in the water as he spoke."Maria Kurenai woke up and no doubt you will be wanting to listen to her story. The Chairman has other news for you Kiryuu." Deliberately using Zero's last name to rub in the former humans slip up.

"Why don't I explain to Yuuki what happened after Hio Shisuka's death." Yuuki spoke quietly, "Zero never got her blood to become a full vampire did he?" Kaname's sad eyes turned to her without answer. He explained how he had given Zero his blood to keep him sane and the unexpected aftermath. "Its called a blood bond, due to blood lust." he told them wryly. He checked Zero's reaction before Yuuki spoke her confusion. The only thing that showed on Zero's features was stone.

Yuuki scrunched her face up and asked, "What do you mean? How is that supposed to explain... whats... going on?" she folded her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She obviously didnt like what she was hearing.

For once Kaname was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but just closed it again. It was Zero who replyed to Yuuki. He sat up from the now nearly dark shadow of the fountain. The sun was setting and only the top of his head was seen. "What he's trying to say is that after I drank his blood it formed a bond that isn't entirely normal. A blood lust is a physical reaction equal to desire. The trait of a desire so strong even killing is acceptable."

He paused and let his words sink in before snarling out the rest in desgust. "The blood bond means the one who's blood is being drank is bonded to the person drinking the blood. But to form a blood bond is almost as good as saying that the person who's consuming the blood, is the slave to who the blood belongs." He stood up abruptly and stormed off in the direction of the woods.

Kaname let out the breath he was holding and looked down at Yuuki who was still comprehending what the two boys were saying. "Yuuki." ,He sighed her name. When she looked up at him with wild eyes he felt his heart break again. He took a deep breath and told her what they both dreaded.

"The other day when we ate dinner and you found out Zero and I had a fight... It wasn't just a fight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I lied to you so you didn't get hurt and that was me being selfish as always. The blood lust was too stong and Zero ... and I ..couldn't control it. We weren't fighting we were.." He stopped mid sentance and put his head down in shame, "Im sorry Yuuki but I was unfaithfull to you will you ever forgive me?" Yuuki stayed silent and and it made him worry.

While it took a while to sink in she finaly understood why everyone was avoiding her for the past week. Of all the things that had happened this was the worst and most unreal. She stared back at Kaname "That means you ... and Zero? Bu-but you guys hate each other!" The thought and images flowing through her mind were wild and crazy and some of them even made her blush. Her brother and the love of her life had ... had .. "Oh my god!" she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her self tighter.

Kaname stood beside her and started to comfort her, but she shot up off the ground and bowed her head. "Sorry for being a bother to you. I ..." she sniffled and then looked up at Kaname heart break written all over her face and then she suddenly smiled at him. "I hope you are happy with each other!" not bothering to stop to see his reaction she sped off to the dorms.

Kaname was left alone next to the fountain in the chill night time air.

Of course Yuuki would feel betrayed but he had not expected her to think of him and Zero as a couple! He ran a hand through his hair leaving it tousled. "What a mess." sighing quietly he walked back towards class to join the rest of the Night class students. "What to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time thanks for reading. Hope you have a good valentines day! in case I'm not able to put up my next chapter.<strong> There will be S&M next chapter (which is why I hope its up on V -Day). R&R whether you hate or love it, I want to know what you think. sorries if there are tons of mistakes its only cuz I rushed to update! Huggz for Ben4Kevin, ArukiSakami, BrookieCookie17, Animekittten, My loverly reviewers. I might be writting a few more stories soon in Doctrine of Labrynths, Companion to Wolves, and perhaps a DNAngel... and thinkin of a Harry Potter idea. Till then there is always my VK: Moon Dorm Drama Kain/ Aido ^.^


	5. AN: Tastey excerpts

Authors Note:

Please understand that chapter five was added to chapter four b/c it was meant to be part of it, and that chapter five should be here as soon as possible!

I am trying to get it up by Valentines day :((((

I am sooo sorry for the delay, Im just rearanging things.

If you hate me or still like my story please let me know :)

here's a little exerpt of what awaits ...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Misttaken Fate: Love is a Binding Force

Kaname strolled over to Yuuki and Zero, he glanced at the latter but spoke to Yuuki, "Are you alright?"

His question was interupted by Zero's impertinance. "So Kaname..., Why'd you save me?" his arogant question, didn't even phase the Pure Blood.

"Because I simply will not tolorate.." His gaze focused on Yuuki's grip on his Zero. ~His Zero?..~ bringing himself back to the present he looked back up at Zero continuing his sentance without pause, "The execution of a schoolate because of the foolishness of members of my race for groundless reasons."

Intently he stared at Zero, but didn't stop the silverette when he stormed off.

Yuuki cried out to Zero but he continued walking, so instead she turned to Kaname. She bowed deeply, "Thank you very much." " It's fine", He responded. But she repeated the bow. "No. Thank you." she looke dup at him, "but still.. there's absolutely no reason Zero should be targeted for this."

Kaname smiled softly at her, "Yes I know that." he came up to her putting his hand out to touch her face. To his surprise she backed away from his hand. Even more surprised when she yelled at him.

"NO! You don't understand." The arristocrats were still standing by watching their little spat. Ruka in particular became angry at the little girls attitude towards Kaname-sama.

... Later in story...

"Piss off." Zero said to the air before Kaname had the chance to make his presence known.

Kaname ignored him and stood next to the tree Zero leaned a gainst while tending his arm.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed veheminantly at the pain. He used his teath to tear a strip off the arm of his already ripped shirt. Silently as possible he wrapped the fabric around his bleeding arm, making sure it was tight enough to staunch the bloodflow.

His arm was numb by then so tieing off the ribbon was easy. Al the while he nearly sucseeded at forgeting he had a witness.

Kaname waited patiently till Zero finished fixing himself, "So, even with my strength added to yours, you still managed to get hurt."

Zero snarled and turned to Kaname. "If you're looking for a fight then keep talking. I'm tired of your arrogance."

The brunette sighed, but didn't appologise instead he explained his observance. "The fact that you were wounded in that fight suggests that your not used to the boost my powers lend you." He tilted his head, now that Zero was facing him the stench of blood filled his nose.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "your just upset that I got hurt while protecting Yuuki. You think I'm not capable of keeping her safe still." He accused.

Kaname wasn't paying attention to Zero's accusations. He was too busy being destracted by Zero's life blood. The scent was a little intreguing, like orchids mixed with water..his eyes started to show his new hunger... ~_It must be the Bond calling to me...~ _"Maybe.." he said out loud.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Are you even listening to me?"

Kaname focused his attention to Zero again. "No." he answered simply. His hungry gaze caused the Lavender eyed to hesitantly back up_. ~Not again..~ _Zero thought.

Kaname grabbed Zero's arm to keep him from leaving. "It seems my efforts are useless." he commented then ripped off the silverettes carefully placed bandage.

The smell of blood filled the air and Zero wearily caught on. "You better not bite me." Zero warned Kaname.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Misttaken Fate: LOVE is WAR

Kiryuu Zero POV

Hungrily I glanced to the doorway as Kaname entered.

He was tall and lanky with dark skin tones blended into one glorious copper colour. His long brown hair fell in ringlets about his face framing high cheek bones and one seriously sensual mouth. ~_MINE!_~ every cell in my body cried.

Dark chocolate eyes roamed over to me laying on the bed. He smiled devilishly and kept one hand behind him as he walked to the desk. I kept my eyes on his as his never looked away even when a light thud sounded from the desk top.

Lying down I couldn't see what it was that made the noise but it made my heart pound anyhow.

" So, are you comfortable?" ,he asked mildly amused.

"Yeah." ,I lied in my light baritone smiling breifly, " Actually I am."

His laughter was very musical and light as he tugged off his gray sweater. Heat filltered my gaze as it raked accross his buff chest. I was deffinatly not comfortable with the dull throbbing starting in my lower stomach.

...

Kuran Kaname POV

Angrily we kissed and clawed at each othe trying to gain dominance over the other. He snapped the button on my slacks and yanked them down reveiling my own bulge. I broke away from the kiss to reprimand him, "Watch it these are my favorite."

Zero just squeesed my ass and started pumping my shaft vigorously. Trying to regain my composier I struggled with him and we landed on the bed. Unfortunatly I was on the bottom.

* * *

><p>^.^ Later!<p> 


	6. Love is Binding

_"Love is a binding force, by which another is joined to me and cherished by myself."_ ~Thomas Aquinas

**This is the sixth chapter in the Misttaken Fate story of my Vampire Knight collection. I Love Vampire Knight and I hope i do it justice as I do not own it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks.**

This chapter is mainly canon from the VK anime season Guilty episode 1.  
>And its uber long but has lemon at the end.<p>

Buena Lectura**, **(spanish-good reading : )

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<strong>

_"Love is a binding force"_

The night over powered the the sky in tight contrast to the bright day. Yuuki sat on the steps of the school yard. Watching the stars through teary eyes, she desperately just wanted to disappear. The thought of Zero and Kaname together ripped something inside.

She knew she wasn't ment for Kaname no matter how much she wished and dreamed, but to have it tossed in her face! She knew she had forgiven Kaname but what about Zero? He knew how she felt, had even tried to help her be open to Kaname about her feelings. What about what Zero said before he ran off. Did he have a choice in this? She moaned, "Im so confused!"

She knew for a fact that Zero never killed Shizuka Hio, he was too busy battling with his twin. Kaname said that's why he gave his blood to Zero, but he never told Yuuki why. And now there's a possability that Zero might be enslaved by Kaname? It wasn't something she could wrap her head around.

What exactly was going on? Did the price of having Zero become a full vampire mean that she lost both of them. Did Kaname really not love her the way she had dreamed? "Of course. It was all just a dream."

Yuuki shook her head trying to deny what she had heard. Maybe it will have all been a dream. Tired and cold she stood up, she wanted the warmth and comfort of her bed. Sleep might get rid of the ache starting behind her eyeballs from crying.

She started towards the dorms in hopes of an early sleep, but the sounds of shouts and gun shots led her away from her intended destination. "What the h..!"

Heart pounding she sprinted towards the sounds, jumping over a fence and brought up Artamis as someone came up to her from behind a tree.

"Zero?", She breathed.

"Good evening young lady." A smarmy guy in glasses greeted her, "is this cross Acadamy?"

* * *

><p>Kiryuu Zero<p>

The bastards just kept coming!

The sound of his gun resonated in his ears, the only other sound was his own heavy breathing. A pile of dust and ash dissapeared into the wind.

Nothing could have made this night worse.

His anger had barely subsided over his conversation with Kuran, and Yuuki. Feeling trapped he had run from his fear and blindly walked into a trap.

A swooshing sound came from above, quickly he ducked and rolled, firing a round into the shadow that attacked him.

Stinging pain in his arm made him look down. There was a red gash through his shirt and upper arm.

Now he was royaly pissed.

As annoying as the scratch was he didn't have time to tend to it. He was down four bullets and no room for error. _~Who the hell are these guys?~ _He had his suspision, but wanted to know for sure.

He faced the deamon in the shadow and pulled the trigger again. The thing screemed and faded to dust.

Five shots fired, three monsters dead, only four shots left. Strategically he figured there were only two, maybe three, Vampires left.

Four red eyes appeared infront of him and he took a battle stance.

"Come on you cowards. Come on!" Zero taunted infuriated. These bastards need to die. He wished, not for the first time, that monsters were only nightmares.

The Vampire on the right laughed, it was female. She bared her fangs and screamed, "DIE!" Obviously taking this as a signal, her companian ran foward and attacked. In return Bloody Rose fired a blast into his brain. The female jumped and used gravity to magnify her momentum as she fell, nearly topling Zero. He kicked her off and put a whole in her knee.

Growling in pain she fell, but it didn't stop her. She crawled up onto one leg and drew out a sword. "Damn it!" Zero cursed through his teeth and dodged the bitch, best as he could. He was winded a little from his other opponents, and her movements kept making Zero reopen his arm wound.

Cornered by a double grown tree he used his Rose to deflect a half hazard swing and kicked the vampire in the same leg he had shot her. She went down. Zero didn't hesitate to finish her off.

Her remains ashes, He leaned against the tree to catch his breath.

Tonight was now on his list of least favourite nights ever. Mildly he wondered when he would ever have a good one.

How the hell did the intruders even make it this far? Unfortunately that begged the question how close were they to the school itself. He mentaly kicked himself for being so emotionally distraught to let his guard down.

Who knows how far into the school they had made it, or if any one in the school had encountered the beasts.

~_Yuuki_~ was Zeros only thought as he started to run back to the acadamy entrance. She was always in the middle of things when it was none of her business.

Bursting through a bush Zero heard Yuuki's voice, turning left he saw her. An angry vampire standing infront of her. He grabbed the demons arm just as it lunged at Yuuki. "Zero!" the female voice cried his name. He ignored it.

"What do you want with me?", Zero angrily damanded. Keeping the vampire freak from Yuuki was his only thought.

"Zero Kiryuu. The Senate, the highest embodiment of Vampires, has issued out an order. And I am here to execute you for the murder of the Pure Blood Shizuka Hio."

Zero didn't let the vampire go, behind him Yuuki gasped. No matter how angry he got he wanted the filthy blood sucker to finish his rant.

"You see Senate proudly pretects our Pure Blood Masters." The Vampire snarled at Zero continuing his explination, "And yet you somehow slipped through our defenses and killed our Shizuka."

"Wait!", Yuuki had watched hesitantly but didn't stop herself from speaking on Zero's behalf. "Zero didn't-." Zero pushed her back and cut her off, "Back off." He told her gruffly.

The vampire smirked. "The only way you can attone for your sin is to offer your life in return." He proudly lifted his head and spoke his last words. "A cheap price to pay isn't it?"

Zero heard enough of the rambling blood sucker, his eyes grew red and he crushed the fools hand. The scream in response pleased him.

"You have a lot of nerve breaking my hand!" He yelled fangs bared, "Soon you'll just be a vile level E!" Clawes extended he tried to attack Zero one last time.

A failed attempt to say the least. Zero brought his hand up and threw the vampire minion to the ground. This feat of strength surprised him. ~_My power, it's increased!~ _

Solomnly he looked down upon the fallen Vampire. "Sorry but I can no longer sell my life cheap."

Obviously depraved the man just smiled, "You can't escape from it. You will be executed by us, that is your destiny."

_~Destiny!~_ Lately everything was put down to that stupid word. It was like an annoying mantra running berserk in his head. Zero didn't blink as Bloody Rose dissmissed the guy with a loud bang.

Within seconds they were surounded by two dozen flourecent eyes.

Turning to Yuuki he told her in a low voice, "This has nothing to do with you. So go." Stubbornly she just held up Atemis and shook her head. "I can't do that."

A soft pop sound caused every one in the clearing to turn to a male Vampire. They watched as his body dissipate with a strange blue glow.

The Night Class uniforms stood out in the dark of the woods. Kaname Kurans voice filled the now dead silence.

"Shizuka had done something that made it inevitable that Zero would hunt her down." Zero hated how he almost admired the way Kaname looked intimidating when in command.

Two Vampires stood between the Aristocrats of Night Class and Zero and Yuuki. The trembled and bowed deeply, "Lord Kaname Kuran." they said in one voice.

A bored look crossed Kaname's features. "So why must Zero be executed for the pupose of upholding the sanctity of the PureBloods?" he questioned the Senate peons.

A tall and shifty blonde spoke not looking up. "Kaname-sama. If a Pureblood such as yourself interferes, we will not be able to complete our mission."

"I would ask to avoid sullying this Acadamy, which I hold dear, from your foolish actions.." Kaname's eyes narrowed. "You dogs of the Senate." Kaname let loose a narrow flow of power making his eyes grow red.

"Lord Kaname!" The blonde cried out and his shoulder burst in a spray of blood.

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname<p>

Kaname stood, looking down at the weak disgraceful pawns of the senate. "Leave. Now." He demanded.

The blonde wounded Vampire grimaced but said in angry tones, "Your choice to protect Zero Kiryuu.." Him and his accomplice started to fade into shadow, but his finished sentance hung in the air. "Shall be reported back to the Senate, Lord Kaname!"

Kaname strolled over to Yuuki and Zero, he glanced at the latter but spoke to Yuuki, "Are you alright?"

His question was interupted by Zero's impertinance. "What's the big idea Kaname?" his arogant question, didn't even phase the Pure Blood.

"Because I simply will not tolorate.." He paused focusing on Yuuki's grip on his Zero. ~His Zero?..~ bringing himself back to the present he looked back up at Zero continuing, "The execution of a school mate because of the foolishness of men of my race."

Intently he stared at Zero, but didn't stop the silverette when he stormed off.

Yuuki cried out to Zero but he continued walking, so instead she turned to Kaname. She bowed deeply, "Thank you very much." "It's fine" ,he responded. But she repeated the bow. "No. Thank you." she looked up at him, "but still.. there's absolutely no reason Zero should be targeted for this."

Kaname smiled softly at her, "Yes I know that." he came up to her putting his hand out to touch her face. To his surprise she backed away from his hand. Even more surprised when she yelled at him.

"NO! You don't understand." The arristocrats were still standing by watching their little spat. Ruka in particular became angry at the little girls attitude towards Kaname-sama.

"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname that way you...huh?" Ichijo stopped her and decided the show was over. "Now now. Alright every one its time to go back to the classroom." It _was_ his job as Dorm Vice president to keep everyone in line.

Ruka protested. "But Lord Kaname..." At Tamaki's insistance and Kains, every one left Kaname and Yuuki be, leaving only Ichijo to stand watch.

Kaname stared at Yuuki in rejection. "What don't I understand?" Yuuki didn't look at at him. "That Shizuka was killed by Zero." she told him quietly, then her voice gained conviction. "Zero did no such thing!" Daringly she faced Kaname again.

"Yuuki.." Kaname closed his eyes, he couldn't stand the saddness and anger he saw in hers. "I'm not trying to turn Zero into a villian."

"Then acknowledge that He's not the culprit!" She yelled at him. "Ask him yourself now that you're.." Lucky for Kaname she didn't finish the sentance. He had to get her from the subject of him and Kiryuu before she cried or pissed him off. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to the hard headed boy since their talk eirlier that afternoon.

Changing to a tone that he knew she hated he told her, "Certainly. If you say so, then I acknowledge it."

Taken back her eyes widened, "I'm serious."

"And I have always been serious to you." He remarked as if to a child. "Now before we talk in circles please just trust me."

"After tonight? How can you ask that!" She balled her hands into fists. "Until you truely admit it, I wont speak to you anymore!" Feeling colder than ever inside Kaname watched her run off.

A light airy giggle behind him called his attention towards Takuma Ichijo. "This isn't a childs fight.." The yellow haired Dorm Vice President smiled warmly at him.

Kaname's anger boiled and without warning a hole exploded in the tree trunk a small inch from Takumi's head. The lesser vampire hunched down eyes wide, "oh.. sorry, sorry..!"

Kaname was just gladd he had the mind to divert his aim last second. He realy wanted to get this night over with. Focusing his mind he tested the Blood Bond to Zero.

* * *

><p>Kiryuu Zero<p>

"Piss off" ,Zero said to the air before Kaname had the chance to make his presence known.

Kaname ignored him and stood next to the tree Zero leaned against while tending his arm.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed veheminantly at the pain. He used his teeth to tear a strip off the arm of his already ripped shirt. Silently as possible he wrapped the fabric around his bleeding arm, making sure it was tight enough to staunch the bloodflow.

His arm was numb by then so tieing off the ribbon was easy. All the while he nearly succeeded at forgeting he had a witness.

Kaname waited patiently till Zero finished fixing himself, "So, even with my strength added to yours, you still managed to get hurt."

Zero snarled and turned to Kaname. "If you're looking for a fight then keep talking. I'm tired of your arrogance."

The brunette sighed, but didn't appologise, instead he explained his observance. "The fact that you were wounded in that fight suggests that you're not used to the boost my powers lend you." He tilted his head, now that Zero was facing him the stench of blood filled his nose.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "You're just upset that I got hurt while protecting Yuuki. You think I'm not capable of keeping her safe still." He accused.

Kaname wasn't paying attention to Zero's accusations. He was too busy being destracted by Zero's life blood. The scent was a little intreguing, like orchids mixed with water.. his eyes started to show his new hunger... ~_It must be the Bond calling to me...~ _"Maybe.." he said out loud.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Are you even listening to me?"

Kaname focused his attention to Zero again. "No." he answered simply. His hungry gaze caused the Lavender eyed to hesitantly back up_. ~Not again..~ _Zero thought.

Kaname grabbed Zero's arm to keep him from leaving. "It seems my efforts are useless." he commented then ripped off the silverettes carefully placed bandage.

The smell of blood filled the air and Zero wearily caught on. "You better not bite me." Zero warned Kaname.

Not bothering to answer Zero, he felt his fangs thicken, but carefully he willed them away, tentively licking the sore open wound. Despite his greed for the sweet necter Kaname just lavished the blood. He didn't want to pierce the boys arm with his fangs. It bothered him to be thinking of Zero's safe keeping, and whether or not the Hunter would survive another Pureblood bite.

Thoughts... every single one evaporated as the velvet blood moistened his throat.

Zero shifted his weight so he could watch. The Pure Bloods tongue and lips smoothed over his broken skin lapping up the draining blood.

His breath hitched and became irregular, the sight was too erotic. A small moan burned in his chest but he didn't let it out. His skin tingled where the pink lips touched it. Heat rose up through his loins_. ~Why was this purple eyed Vampire so mesmerising?~_

Instinctivly Zero reached out to hold onto Kanames shoulder.

Quickly Kaname stopped him, yanking Zeros extended arm and pinning it above his head. Bathing the wound with his tongue, it sealed its self. Zero shuddered with the intense prickling sensation.

Kaname raised his head and purple brown orbs met with his lavender ones. Then the world stopped. He felt as if he was floating then spinning.

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname<p>

Kaname breathed unevenly and watched the cut heal with dilated pupils. He was aroused and cought on a carousell of emotions. Nothing had ever tasted so wonderful, Zero's blood tasted of every sweet fruit imaginable.

He had just wanted to taste the life flow of the young silverette, but feeling instead like he had opened the box of Pandora.

Lifting his head, his eyes locked with Zero.

Major mistake. He felt his heart stop, no he felt _their heart_s stop. He was sure of it. For a small breath of time both of their hearts stopped beating. Then the world started spinning. Kaname felt light headed, and from the look of Zeros widened eyes the young hunter felt it too.

Wind picked up and their eyes turned red. Neither one of them dared to move in the electric like atmosphere that engulfed them. _~Not that we could if we tried~_ ,Kaname mused knowingly.

Then everything became normal again.

"Shit." The second the word left Zero's mouth, his eyes went white and he dropped in a dead feint.

Surprised and still light headed Kaname tried to catch him. Managing to fail. He ended up on the ground with an unconscious Zero on top of him.

Kaname tried to wake Zero up tapping non too gently on the cheek. The silver haired boy wasn't heavy but he sure as hell wasn't light.

Huffing Kaname pushed his hair out of his face, "Come on Zero get up. This is not how I envisioned this conversation going." Impatiently he slapped Zero with a loud smack.

* * *

><p>Moaning and dazed Zero blinked and lifted his head. "What the h-?" He found his head rested on a hard but comforting surface. His cheek stung and he couldn't remember why he was horizontal in the first place. Lifting his head to rub his cheek he found himself a hairs breath away from Kaname's face. Panicking he remembered what happened and pushed himself up.<p>

Zero straddled his lap confused and angry. Kaname just looked at him then pursed his lips. Taking a hand he brought it up to Zero's red marked cheek. "Looks like I slapped you harder than necessary." ,bringing his hand down a drop of blood covered his fingertip.

Confused and annoyed Zero lifted an eyebrow.

Kaname just shrugged. "It had the desired effect." Before the younger one could complain he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the drop of blood off. His eyes went dark and the maon that followed made Zero highly aware of his physical position on Kanames lap.

Neither boy moved. It was then that Zero realized he could not only see Kaname's desire, but felt it as well. "What just happened?"

Almost lazily Kaname stetched underneath Zero. "It was blood. Your blood to be exact." the older vampire smirked, shifting his hips. Zero felt the heat travel down his spine and he shuddered.

"The dizzyness you're feeling is the result of the Blood Bond connecting." Kaname explained mildly, "And all the nervousness and yearnig and confussion, is our mixed emotions."

"Our...?" Zero thought about it for a moment. He was confused and he thought he could feel Kaname's lust. Were they both nervous? Kaname was right, "The Blood Bond completed." He felt a smugness float through the back of his mind. Bemused he leaned forword and settled his weight against the brunettes chest. The smuggness disapeared.

Lust was a black inky haze against his thoughts. Quietly he gazed at Kaname then wearly spoke. "Does this mean I'm never gonna get you out of my head, even if I tried?"

Raising up Kaname met his lips with Zero in a quiet passionate kiss. They broke for air and Kaname took the moment to grab Zeros head and pressed their foreheads together.

::_You are in my head too.._::

Shocked Zero listened to the words resonating through his mind. Reason told him that Kaname was too busy catching his breath to have said it out loud. Fear crept up his spine and he pulled back. He felt a trapped and more than a little cluasterphobic.

::Relax::

"Relax" ,the brunette said openly. "I was just trying to prove that you're not the only one."

"So you invade my mind?" Zero asked incredulous.

"Kiryuu." Kaname said sharpley grabbing the youngers chin. "How do you think I feel. You aren't exactly keeping your own thoughts to your self."

Zero looked as if he had been slapped. Jaw clenched he yanked out of Kaname's hold. "This is fucked up."

"You like it." Kaname pulled Zero down to him and rubbed there lips together. "You'll just have to get used to it."

"What I could get used to was the physical need but this.. bond? I won't get used to." Zero snapped at him. "How can you accept this so easily?"

"Why are you so scared if it?" Kaname retorted.

"We've been enemys for four years. I wont stop hating you over night." Zero closed his eyes and drowned in his confusion. He hated and feared the Vampire race for good reasons, but here he was with a Pure Blood, and he didn't feel the familiar animosity. The blood bond swirled in his minds eye like a red stained chain locking his inner self to the older boy beside him. He could feel it draining his negative energy towards Kaname. He felt lost. And that made him even more angry.

Sitting up he forced himself to stand. He needed space, he wanted to get as far from Kaname as possible. Blood rushed from his head and his legs gave way landing him beside Kaname.

"Damn it." Zero spat veheminantly. He held his aching head. _~Why couldn't this tormenting stop?~_ He wasn't in control and he needed to be.

"You need to rest." Kaname pointed out blandly. "Obviously fighting with the senate wore you out."

"I would have been fine if I hadn't been blood raped."

Frowning at the word 'rape', Kaname leaned up on his elbow, balancing his weight to his left and turned to his frustrated companion. "I only took a small amount and I healed the wound. You should thank me." He brought a knee up and nuged the boys arm. "Oh and Its not rape if you enjoyed it."

"You're an arrogant bastard." Zero told him, amused despite himself.

The brunette was burdened with thoughts, so he laid back and watched the stars. "Yes on both counts. It suits my reputation."

Zero rolled his eyes. He was exhausted but knew he wouldn't sleep. He thought of another way to gain energy. It also made him more determined to keep the older vampire from being too cocky.

He gazed intensely at Kaname, raking his lavender eyes over the solid form. The pristine shirt now laying in the dirt and the long hair spread against the ground. Kaname's sullen eyes looking at the glowing dots above, lips slightly parted as his breath escaped. Zero was curious about his new found attraction. The Blood Bond be damned.

"Yes?" Kaname asked feeling Zeros eyes on him and grasping at the boys thoughts.

"You know this isn't some stupid Romeo and Juliet fling. We are natural born enemies and should have nothing in common." ,Zero said quietly. Kaname caught his stare. "More than you care to know."

"Like what?" The dare in Zero's voice easy to hear.

"Yuuki is the obvious one, though she hates me now." Solomnly the older boy answered still looking Zero in the eye. He thought about how Yuuki's face tore at his heart when she yelled at him.

Zero sighed and felt Kaname's concern. He let out a quiet laugh. "Give her a night to think about all thats happened and she will come back to crying all over you." The thought strangely did not comfort him, but he had said it for Kaname's bennefit. Pushing away his momentary unease he smirked and pitched his voice in perfect mockery of Yuuki declaring her love to the Pureblood.

Despite the pang in his chest Kaname was impressed. "Do you practice that voice very often?"

Zero's lips formed a sideways smirk. "Only when she is being really annoying."

He gazed deeply into the dark purple eyed boy and reached down to brush his hair from the beautifull face. "So, mister I-know-everything, What else do we have in common.?" His face was meer inches from Kaname.

Kaname's full lips turned down. Zeros closeness was obviously effecting him. "We're both stubborn." He said lightly turning up to face Zero as equally as he could what with him being under the lavender eyed boy. He was starting to feel that he was at a dis-advantage here.

Zero trailed his finger past Kaname's collar bone. "Also we share a blunt attraction to one another." Zero added. "what else?"

Kaname stopped searching the younger boys thoughts and shivered. It was a stone wall built on Lust. He stated the only thing that would destract his companion. "Neither of us are human."

The husky voiced hunter tilted his head and stared at Kaname. "Sadly yes." ,then he smiled and kissed the Pureblood lightly. "Which brings us to the last similarity." Zero hovered over Kaname, lips caresseing lightly.

Not looking away form the other they stared at each other with lust filled eyes. Teasingly Zero nipped at Kanames bottom lip and then licked it. His tone turned dark and his lavender eyes turned amethyst.

"We. both. crave." He punctuated each word with a feather kiss on the sensitive jaw down to the neckline and then ran his hand through the older boys hair holding it tight.

_~Blood!_~ Zero thought loudly, puntating his statement, before piercing the dark skin beneath him. He was starting to see the perks of drinking Kanames blood.

Instant lust filled moans permeated the air. He loved the feel of the pulse under his tongue. Right now it flitted erraticly matching the Pure Blood beneath him's breath. He tugged Kanames neck to give him more opening to devoure the red fluid.

Kaname gasped and writhed, gripping his shirt and clutching him close. Nothing made more sence than to rub their bodies closer together entangling them with warmth and longing. Zero started undressing Kaname with his free hand, touching as much of the older vampires skin as possible.

They both needed this he could sense it. Even though it freaked him out he knew exactly what the brunette was expecting.

He wouldn't have any of that. Kaname was playing to his tune, nothing less would do. Zero wanted to hear Kaname pant and moan beneath him. It wasnt the ideal situation but it didn't matter, he was more experienced and he planned on using it to win over the egotistic boy.

Retracting his fangs he ran his tongue over the now sensitive neck before tracing open lips. Kaname let out a loud groan. Blood tinted thier tongues and flavoured their kiss. Hands delving and exploring exposed skin. Had they been interupted they wouldn't even notice they were so ingrossed in each other.

Kaname pulled Zero's ass, pressing his hardness to the youngers hips. The friction was excrutiating. His erection was painfull and throbbing. Intent on getting relief he made for Zero's front zipper and buttons.

The silverette smirked, slapping his hand away. He rubbed their groins together and moaned into Kaname's mouth. The texture against his skin, painfull, but he loved the sound on Kaname lips.

Kaname felt his shirt dissapear and hands ghost over his body. He badly wanted to get to the solution but Zero was relentless. His shirt cuffs caught on his hands and he tried to tug them free. Zero had other plans.

The younger boy pushed Kaname flat to the ground and kissed him hard, tongue and teeth destracting Kaname from his hands. Soon Kaname found his hands bound by his shirt and his was totaly at the mercy of Zero.

"Don't move or you'll rip it." Zero said lightly and sat up to undo the older vampires pants.

Kaname knew that the boy couldn't really hurt him, but he would be lying if he thought his intrigue and suspision were faked. Never had any one treated him like this or looked at him with such vigor.

Panting and wiggling he bucked under Zeros curious fingers. "Z-zer-oo!"

"Sshush. You aren't getting away and I can show you just what I'm capable of." Zero told him quietly his eyes dark and impassive. "I can feel your need." He said sudductively and pressed a lone hand to Kaname's now bare erection. At the touch Kaname hissed. Bucking his hips he tried to get more friction to ease his pain.

Zero just smiled and palmed the strong flesh while leaving open mouthed kisses all over the older boys chest. Spending long licks over the nipples and watching Kaname bite his lip to hold in his wanton sounds.

He was severely enjoying the look of hazed bliss on Kaname's face. It was just too sexy. Zero released his own engorged shaft and held it breifly to satisfy its painfull stiffness. He didn't want to take too long torturing Kaname but he needed to feel in control and made sure Kaname knew it.

Kaname refused to beg. He let Zero torment him and tease his flesh till his lips bled from holding in his screams, but he still had dignity and was vain enough to feel embarrased at the noises he was making. He focused his attention on the way Zero's pale locks drifted around his soft face, and the flushed cheeks on his soft face. The younger man was gorgeous in his own right and the things he was doing with his mouth and hands were magic.

Zero moaned gently licking his way down Kaname's chest and naval area delighting in the attention he was getting from the older vampire. Looking up he swiveled his tongue into Kaname's naval and flicked his thumb over the swollen head of the boys hard flesh. The low curse aimed at him only encouraged him. He smiled deveously.

Not waiting to see if Kaname would hold on much longer he flexed his hands under the olders ass and divested him of pants before recapturing his manhood. The blood filled organ pushed into his mouth at Kanames persistant hips. He licked and nipped at the taughtness and sucked up the underlying vein chuckling everytime the frustrated boy under him groaned, making the boy whimper and buck more.

Noting the ever growing need of his own, he let Kaname go with a lewd pop. Letting the brunette suffer the loss of his heated mouth Zero stroked himself and squeesed the base of his erection to give himself a little more time and comfort, telling himself that he'll get his release soon enough.

Kaname was flabberghasted. The loss of touch had made him cringe with the cold air but the sight before him was deffinently making up for it. The silver haired young man sat back on his knees and grasped ahold of his own twtching organ. Eyes half closed and clearly enjoying himself, the boy looked like a sex god. His white shirt fell slightly off his broad shoulders and his pants crumpled around his thighs, sweat dripping from his chest.

Deffinently a picture Kaname would willingly take to his death bed.

Before he knew it though, the show ended and Zero was once again dipping his head between Kaname's parted thighs.

Heat boiled in his loins and the tongue delving between his cheeks was making it worse. His hands pulled on the the first thing they could reach; since they were trapped by his shirt he didn't want to rip, and he was enjoying being ravished, they tightened in his own brown tresses.

The pain couldn't dull the explosion and Zero mouth was once again wrapped around his sensetive shaft. The orgasm hit Kaname with such a force he didn't stop the loud gasp that fell from his lips. His whole body flexed and shook, and mind was blank and he lost his sence of self.

The silverette watched the dazed look in Kanames eyes breifly before pulling the Pure Blood to his knees with every intention of dominating him. Zero didn't use words, he just Kissed Kaname's open lips and then stood up. He ignored the blatant protests and smiled at Kaname sitting on his knees hands fisted in his hair. _~Such a a lovely sight~_ ,he mused.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero. His breathing was still erratic but he knew what Zero wanted of him. He could tell by the complacent smirk on the boys face. If he weren't so spent and high on his release he might have protested. Instead at Zero's hint, he fully took the younger boys erection with his mouth.

Zero openly mewled at the feel of those pink lips around his swollen member and thrust deftly into the hot cavern. Oblivion was amazing. He eagerly fucked Kanames mouth raw, and his orgasm ruptured quickly from all his waiting. He would gladly except the reprocussions of abusing Kaname, but for the moment he released all his pent up emotions with his climax.

Kaname certainly felt abused but he was not up to feeling upset about it. Aw maybe, even euphoric, but he didn't dislike it. The musky bittersweet flavour that was Zero lingered on his lips. That didn't mean Zero was going to get away with it.

He watched the young Hunter close his eyes and relax on the grass near him. "I hope you know that there will be some major comeupance on your part for this."

"An eye for an eye" Zero muttered in return then he remembered his sensei and was flashed by guilt, "make the whole world blind." he added sadly.

"What?" Kaname questioned him. They both knew the older had heard every word as quiet as they were. But Zero didn't feel like explaining. "Nothing."

Exhausted and curious, Zero looked questioningly at Kaname. "What would happen if you had actually bitten me?" Kaname didn't respond at first, just stood up and corrected his clothing before looking up at the stars.

Zero waited, needing to hear Kaname's answer. He contented himself with patiently watching the brunettes chest rise and fall evenly. A strange longing and acceptance filled him. He knew he couldn't control his destiny, the blood bond was irreversable. But the only thing concerning him was the Pure Blood infront of him. Three times he had taken Kaname's blood, but this was the first time Kaname had taken his.

It might not have been consentual, but the purple eyed Prince had not used his Fangs. He, Zero, wasn't a full blooded Vampire, and he wasn't yet a Level E. Shizuka had made his life hell after biting him, and the pain had been excruciating. What would happen if he was bitten yet again by a Pure Blood?

Zero closed his eyes and blocked out the thoughts. He just needed to hear what Kaname had to say.

When he opened his eyes two sad ones connected with his. In a husky breath Kaname gave an honest answer. "I don't know Zero."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope your not too "tied up" to review! I love to hear from you guys I love it.. Even if its horrible. Just leave a note and I'll try to update quicker. Thank you All!<strong> :P Ben4Kevin, Brookie Cookie17, ArukaSakami, Love332,

This is really long i know, im sorry it took so long to update too. I've said it before, I'm a novelist so i put a lot of hard work into what i write, Fanfics are still pretty new to me.

Sometimes Life gets you by the balls and you just gotta go along with it.. :P

I've been intranced in Torchwood series for my new fic and couldn't get into writting this, hope its satisfying to say the least. ^.^ maybe ill just start writting shorter chapters .. cuz i always get stuck right before the 2k mark... and this is a 6K+ story... Any suggestions?

**I am very open to anything so let me know. And I realize they always seem to be outside when they have sex... Ill try and remedy that next time! :) The review button is right there ^.^ Please please tell me what im doing wrong.. erm right? :P ...Thank you soo vereyveryvery Much!**


	7. Love is War

**This is the seventh chapter in the Misttaken Fate story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work, in that it is not mine and I don't have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks. **

Buena Lectura,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Misttaken Fate<strong>

_Love is War_

**Kiryuu Zero POV**

I stood at the edge of the bed waiting for my lover to return with his supplies. A blush crawled onto my face at the memory of some of the "Supplies" Kuran had used last time._ ~Oh God~_ I thought and felt my pants tighten in anticipation. To pass time I looked around the bedroom.

The bed lay in the middle of the spacious room possibly just to grab peoples attention, ~_Which is probably why it's here._~ I mentaly kicked myself and tried not to think of the huge wrought iron headboard delicatly designed with roses and paisleys but sturdy enough that it could possibly hold up the entire ceiling.

~_Or keep a man tighly chained up and defenseless_~ The silverette sighed, ~_Damn it why do my thoughts have to be so Masochistic_?~

On the left wall stood a huge oak dresser with a mahogany bookcase as tall as the ceiling next to it that looked as if it would probably break if any more books or shelf ornament things were placed on top of it. One thing that bugged my curiousity was set against the right wall; a single desk most likely made of the same wood as the dressor. The middle drawer on the left hand side was slightly opened and a little part of me wanted to look inside of it, or at least close it. For a pampered prince you'd think Kaname would at least keep his desk closed so people wouldn't feel the need to snoop.

Trying to focus on anything but the present stress, I leaned back on my elbows and let the soft matress shift under my weight. "What's taking him so long?" I whispered in annoyance. Images of last weeks exploit at the park flew through my mind making me harder. The scents of the Earth and trees made me go wild with the things Kaname-sama did to me.

I tillted my head back and closed my eyes, imediatly my mind flashing to the most welcome image of Kaname's body naked and glistening with sweat. I bit my lip mid moan. "Damn." I muttered desperately, "He had better hurry up!"

Heaving a sigh I laid on my back and tried to relax. My body aching and humming with anxious anticipation.

Footfalls rang in the hallway towards the door where I lay making my body tense up even more.

"Hey." A light voice called to me.

Hungrily I glanced to the doorway as Kaname entered.

He was tall and lanky with dark skin tones blended into one glorious copper colour. His long brown hair fell in ringlets about his face framing high cheek bones and one seriously sensual mouth. ~_MINE!_~ every cell in my body cried.

Dark chocolate eyes roamed over to me laying on the bed. He smiled devilishly and kept one hand behind him as he walked to the desk. I kept my eyes on his as his never looked away even when a light thud sounded from the desk top.

Lying down I couldn't see what it was that made the noise but it made my heart pound anyhow.

"So, are you comfortable?" he asked, mildly amused.

"Yeah." I lied in my light baritone, smiling breifly, " Actually I am."

His laughter was very musical and light as he tugged off his gray sweater. Heat filltered my gaze as it raked accross his buff chest. I was deffinatly not comfortable with the dull throbbing starting in my lower stomach.

The lean muscles and pectorals rippled with just the simple movement of walking to the bed.

Kaname knealed on the bed giving me the perfect veiw of snug slacks on lean hips making my breath hitch.

Again I had the same reaction as I did at the Park, one of naivety and craven need, like a virgin about to be deflowered. I dismissed the notion cause I was deffinatly not a Virgin. But for some reason this pureblood had me under his spell and I felt like one every time.

"So ...Zero-kun- " He asked suductivly, "are you comfortable now?"

I smirked considering my earlier thoughts then became somber once more. " No." I told him honestly, my throat dry.

He leaned over me and braced his hands opposite sides of my head. His eyes flicked down to my lips, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. "Goddamn it." I panted helplessly. "Im hungry!"

"For what?" he mocked.

"YOU." I writhed under neath him trying to keep my composeir, then he was above me one second and the next his mouth was featherly light and intoxicatingly on mine.

All I could do was wait to be taken. I could see his neck and shoulders as his toungue opened my mouth further.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuran Kaname POV<strong>

I delved my toungue deeper into Zero's mouth. I couldn't pulll away from his intoxicating warmth. I felt my nipples peak as they brushed against his rough shirt. My mind went blank and I roughened the kiss. I couldn't stand being this out of control, this should have stopped weeks ago but my fate was sealed I couldnt seem to get Zero out of my head.

If I didnt contain my need he might realize my weakness. Then I'd be fucked. Literaly.

I caressed my hand down the silverettes chest and stomach then inched my hand under His white T-shirt. I traced his abs lightly till he shivered in earnest. My fingers kneaded and played up his chest till reaching his nipples.

I kissed him hungrily and tweaked his nub between thumb and forefinger at the same time. He squirmed and moaned beneath me making my desire greater.

Trailing my lips down his jaw and neck to lick his pulse. My nerves were on fire and knew I had to control my self or I might actually bite him. Instead I kissed and sucked on his neck till I knew it would leave a mark, I didn't care.

Zero pushed me away eyes dazed, "Dont do that"

"What would you rather I did?" Not waiting for an answer I shifted my body directly over his and used my knee to part his. Our bodies were alined pelvis to pelvis and chest to chest. The kissing was enough to make me hard but poor Zero was already near finishing just from anticipation.

I took his shirt off and leaned down to nibble on his erect nipples. "Oh fuck" He wrapped his arms around my middle helplessly.

"I believe that is what im doing" I finished undoing the buttons to his pants and released his hard member from his boxers but kept them hanging off his ass. Quickly I kissed its head and then got off the bed leaving a very pissed off Zero stiff and waiting.

"Where are you going?" He sat up whith what sounded like a whimper.

"No where. Now stop whining and just lay on the bed properly." I turned back towards the thing I had left on the desk. As soon as I turned around Zero came up behind me and growled in my ear. "Im tired of playing your games, Im not your little bitch. If you want to fuck around fine by me but stop treating me like your dog."

I sighed and turned to face him "Fine" I said crosssing, my arms "Would you lay on the bed properly PLEASE?"

"No." he looked at me daringly.

"Then how would you like to do this if you are still willing?" I looked pointedly down where he was still hard under his boxer shorts.

He didn't even give a retort just grabbed me by the neck and thrust his toungue into my mouth.

Angrily we kissed and clawed at each othe trying to gain dominance over the other. He snapped the button on my slacks and yanked them down reveiling my own bulge. I broke away from the kiss to reprimand him, "Watch it, these are my favourite."

Zero just squeesed my ass and started pumping my shaft vigorously. Trying to regain my composier I struggled with him and we landed on the bed. Unfortunatly I was on the bottom.

How had Zero been able to dominate me? I couldn't think any more just feel as Zero beautifuly abused my body. It was too much, "Damnit Zero im gonna cum." I was not about to be the uke no matter what was being done or how good it felt.

I rolled him over and slipped my finger into his ass he bucked and tryed to stop me but ended up just helping my cause. Just to be sure he was prepaired propperly I stretched him with anther finger, rubbing his prostate untill he screamed my name.

With that done I got up and forced his legs up over my shoulders. His scream of exstasy was almost overwhelming as I peirced him. Not stopping I thrust in and out till all I could see was Zeros lavender eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber you will always find a penis at the end of Happy-ness!<strong>

**R&R if you liked it or want more!**

LOL Part two should be here shortly! And my apologies if there are too many grammer errors! My Chocolate covered gay Vampires just couldn't be bothered to help me with this soo... *shrug* I guess this will tide you over till then. Oh and if you want to read what happened at the "**_Park"_** then **YoU _HAVE_** to **REVIEW! Please **and** Thank You !  
>Let me know what you thought! ^.^<strong>


	8. Renewed Faith

This is an update on this Current Hiatus, Vampire Knight Misttaken Fate is being renewed and Edited.

I have no excuse for my failure on this story.

Please bare with me as everything is going to be redone. :) I have new chapters on the way too.

I hope you keep your faith in this story as I am trying to do. I will even enlist in the effort of outside help just to make sure this story gets its life back.

I love Vampire Knight and this is my first Fanfiction. I will not disappoint it again.

I love you all and if you stick with me I don't think you will be further disappointed. Thank you all for your attention.

3

Kaname will kill me if I break my promise so no worries. Right? XD


	9. Death

Death By Writers Block

This is a Permanent HIATUS Warning.

All of my stories are incomplete and will possible never see the light of day again.

I am starting anew and hopefully with more vigor and Inspiration on a new Profile and better stories.

Please, Feel free to hate me for this and let it inspire you to do what I could not.

You have my permission to use any and all parts of this story for your own use (Hopefully you will give some credit to me) And COPLETE THE DAMNED THING!

Take what you need and make my failure into your Grandeur!

Peace and love

~Ripley


End file.
